User talk:JINIERULES
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Park Chang-yi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferno Pendragon (Talk) 04:03, October 17, 2011 Category We are currently weeding out the categories we don't need, and Asian Movie Villains was targeted because we have the policy of not listing villains by their nationality, which would be racist. If there is anything else, let me know. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 07:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Please, when adding multiple categories, do it all in one setting instead one at a time - it takes up too much of the "Recent Activity" page. Tremorfan94 Ok that sounds good. Let's keep that in mind. But next time, use your own signature (your catchphrase or whatever) instead of using my own signature which "Don't cha judge me!" because that's kinda my thing, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 13:50, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Help Hey how's it goin', bro? I'm sorry if I ever interrupted you this late. I was just askin' for help with removing articles from categories that are deemed deletable. It would seriously great if you help out, that would mean alot to us here at this wiki. Thank you very much & you have a great night. See ya tomorrow. Later... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:50, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry. I didn't know you're a girl. Oh ok, I see. But what I'm asking is that just remove articles from the deleted categories. & you don't have to do the spelling or anything. I'll do all that spelling for ya. Let's just say it's kinda my job. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:35, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Truth was... Hey, it's ok. It's not your fault. I used to be that way myself when I couldn't do it. Hell, not to mention stayin' up all night doin' it. You could say that I'm one of the few guys who are like good at this type of thing because I'm damn good at spottin' garbage & takin' out the trash quick & thoroughly. Lol... Anyway, you did the best you can. That's that matters. Plus, excellent job on first setting up the Nicholas Brody page. I reconignized the actor who played him was the same guy star in Dreamcather. One of the best Stephen King books/movies ever. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:10, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Similarities of Brothers I'm sorry. I'm not a fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra nor I follow 'em either. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:05, October 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: I Add More Hold up, Jinierules. You mean "The Lovely Bones" starrin' Mark Wahlberg, Rachel Weisz & Susan Sarandon? I frickin' loved that movie! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:40, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Today, I've also added The Unholy from the 1988 horror movie of the same name who is this demoness that lures people to fall prey to its temptations and simply kills sinners in the act of sinning. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 07:50, November 6, 2012 (UTC) & what do ya mean "by"? Like "goodbye" or "buying" or something? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 07:55, November 6, 2012 (UTC) It's "Harvey", not "Harvy". Hey JINIERULES, I told Robinsocky about the correct name of the Mr. George Harvey page you just furnished & everything. I told that you're were right about one thing which is the bad guy's full name. That is all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:40, November 8, 2012 (UTC) What's with "by"? Ok. But again, what's with the "by"? Isn't that like "bye" as in "goodbye" or something? I don't get it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:57, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm sorry but as a friend, I would have to advise you to not to put "by" at the end of every conversation & every message. Too misleading for everybody. That only goes with "to remember me (or you) by". Ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:09, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ''The Man With The Iron Fists'' villains Ok. That's good. You're gettin' hell alot better with your vocabulary & grammer. I liked that in a person. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:30, November 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Did You Know? I'm sorry. I honestly don't know that show nor watched Legend of Korra. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:50, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Jinierules! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:00, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Brothers Ummmmm, okay? Why are you telling me that? MajinAbura (talk) 05:58, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Well that's all very itneresting, but why are you telling me that? MajinAbura (talk) 06:12, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Look this is interesting, but why are you telling me this? Why should I care? MajinAbura (talk) 08:13, January 11, 2013 (UTC) 2013 Villains Hey Jinierules. Now what it it you want me to do? Because I'm on a tight schedule & I got a lotta crap to do, - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi JINIERULES. We gotta talk. You still haven't answered my question about your little message you left on my talk page the last time. Plus, why the hell didn't you warned all of us that the character's last name was "Ivers" and not "Rydell"? It's not that I'm mad at you, I'm not. I just f**kin' hated how fake Hollywood is. Ya know what I mean? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:05, February 6, 2013 (UTC) You still haven't answered my 2 questions. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:08, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I forgive you. I knew Hollywood would do something this stupid like this. Just like in Jay & Silent Bob Strikes Back. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:20, February 6, 2013 (UTC) GI Joe Villains I knew that. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:00, February 6, 2013 (UTC) More Can we discuss this tomorrow? My right eye hurts & I gotta get some rest, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:50, February 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hello? Hi. My right eye is gettin' better. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok. But let's make it fast because they're closin' the library right now & I gotta get outta here. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) So what is it you wanna talk about? Is it also about your 2 new pages Gabriel Cortez & Norman Spencer? Right? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I see. So what is it you want me to do about it? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) No, no, no! The other 2 bad guys we were talking about, remember? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes, the other 2 villains of yours, Gabriel Cortez & Norman Spencer? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:44, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry. I gotta go. We'll deal with this tomorrow, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:50, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello Again Ok, I've returned once again & I got time this time. What's up? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:10, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello? Speak up. I haven't got all day. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:55, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I gotta go. Hit me back later @ 10am sharp & we'll discuss on what to do with your 2 pages Gabriel Cortez & Norman Spencer. Later... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Actually Hello. I'm sorry I'm late. I know I'm supposed to meet up with ya @ 10am this morning. Still livin' in Colorado, U.S.A., & the time right now is 12am. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:00, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Christ, I gotta go. Next time if you really wanna talk to me or wanna ask me for specific favors or anything at all, please do so instead of just keepin' me waiting for you to respond back after an hour or more. You know I hated waiting. :-( - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:20, February 11, 2013 (UTC) It's "discuss", no disrespect. Indeed we should, but 9:10pm? Sorry, limited time, had to go to bed. Let's just discuss it around, let's say, 9:10pm (America time)? How's that? That we both get a lot of time to discuss & whatnot. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:50, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Good. I'll see you then. Get some sleep. See ya tomorrow. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Real life Heroes Yeah you can make real life heroes. But they are on Heroes wiki along with fictional heroes.That Dawg 23:47, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Let's Resume Good morning & pardon me for being late past 9:10am (America time). Alright, let's resume our previous discussion about your pages & we gotta make it fast 'cause I got things to do. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, February 12, 2013 (UTC) No problem. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:15, February 13, 2013 (UTC) That's all you gotta ask. That's all I wanna hear from ya. Unfortunately, I have limited time & it's gettin' late. That would be tomorrow or you could ask someone else to help you out with this situation of yours. I'll see ya next time, ok? Good night... - Best regards B1b1lkal Don't cha judge me! 03:35, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Good for you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:30, February 13, 2013 (UTC) More Huh. Why didn't I think of that. Thank for lettin' me know, Jinierules. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day It's "Ruben", actually. But thank you Jinierules (can you tell me your real name unless you don't want to.) & happy Valentine's Day. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:05, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I liked that name "Aparna". It's really pretty. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:25, February 15, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. By the way, eariler today I've also added the old Satanic preacher El Niño from The Crow: Wicked Prayer. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Update from JINIERULES As a matter of fact you can. You can finish adding more info to the villains from The Crow: Wicked Prayer. It's simple: just by getiin' the info from WIkipedia.org or watch the movie The Crow: Wicked Prayer on Youtube. Trust me, I know what I'm talkin' about. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:50, February 16, 2013 (UTC) That's cool. I gotta go. I'll see ya later... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:45, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Good job. Yeah get some rest, you've earned it girl. I gotta go. Talk to ya later when I get back. I gotta hang out with my uncle rught now. - Best regards B1b1lkal Don't cha judge me! 18:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Chill out, girl. My bad for not respondin' back to your e-mails for the past 2 days. & oh yeah, happy late President's Day. I know that 2004 movie Collateral starrin' Tom Cruise & Jamie Foxx. - best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:00, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Movie Villains Wiki What the hell are ya talkin' about? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:13, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, that. I couldn't go there & help improve it because I was extremely busy this week & I think I'm perfectly fine with the Villains Wiki here. That's all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Update Enough! One at a time. Look. First I didn't know who the hell you're talkin' about with this Ji-tae character & I honestly don't care. Second, it's cool you set up a gallery & that's perfectly fine. Right now, thanks to dumb-a$$ Mother Nature (with a blizzard storm last week in Colorado), I'm gonna be very extremely busy for the whole week. I really have to go. I'll see you next week. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:30, February 25, 2013 (UTC) How Are You? Thanks, Jinierules. I'm good, although they say we gonna have snow again in Colorado within the following weekend from now. How about you? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry to hear that. I've been there myself too & I hated it. I hope you get better, Jinierules. I'll see ya later. - best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:50, March 4, 2013 (UTC) News Oh my God, no I haven't heard about that. How did he died and is his daughter ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:30, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank God for her. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:36, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Nope, I'm afraid not. It's gettin' late. I'll see ya tomorrow morning, ok? Have a good night. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:45, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm back. What's up, Jinierules. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:00, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sure thing. Shoot. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:25, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Maybe. But I gotta save more money first, & of course, I've already made plans of my own. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:00, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Say what? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:20, March 7, 2013 (UTC) No, I have not. I didn't say anything about my plans or what my plans are. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:55, March 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: I Don't Know It's ok. It's all already taken care of now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:10, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Update from Jinierules That's cool. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:00, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Not that I know of. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:45, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I wish I could but I can't. Right now I'm a little busy. I'm sorry. - best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:05, March 15, 2013 (UTC) T-T? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:10, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Let's not do the "T-T" thing. I doubt people will ever get that. It would not be a good jargon. Anway, I'm maybe quite capable of makin' lists, but hey, I'm a multitasker, not a miracle worker. - best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:40, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I'll see ya tomorrow. Later... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:45, March 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I've just finished the gallery & whatnot on the Finn page. You're welcome. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:15, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ''Ninja Assassin'' I know that movie Ninja Assassin. Ok I got it. Don't forget to make the Ozunu Clan page, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:00, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Excellent. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I know. Nice job. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Storm Shadow and Baroness I've just finished Storm Shadow page and I'll finish Baroness' tomorrow. :) Ste5an TV Tropes I didn't do anything. You do. I all did was to give you an inflatable boat. You have to inflate it yourself. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:50, March 26, 2013 (UTC) There you go. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:57, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ''The Chaser'' Oh, sorry, no can do. I'm gonna be busy today, my friend. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna be creatin' the page of The Sanctaury from Silent Hill: Revelation 3D right now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:20, March 26, 2013 (UTC)